15 June 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-06-15 ; Comments *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *Peel's favourite band The Fall were first played on this show. The Fall were first spotted not by Peel but by John Walters, who following a recommendation from Danny Baker saw them supporting Siouxsie & The Banshees at the Greyhound in Croydon and sent singer Mark E. Smith an invitation for their first session using the words, "You don't know me but I know you." *The Fall had not released any records at that time and were invited to do a session for the show. *Still quite a lot of rock's old guard among the records played, including tracks by Bob Dylan, Thin Lizzy and Bob Seger. *Also a couple of tracks by Barclay James Harvest, whom Peel had supported a decade earlier by booking them for two Top Gear sessions in 1968, even though they had only released one unsuccessful single. Later they became a successful album band and favourites with Sounds Of The Seventies listeners, but this may be their final appearance in a Peel playlist. Like other progressive rock bands of the era, they gained a loyal following but weren't favourites of fashion-conscious critics; the song "Poor Man's Moody Blues" was an angry response to one critic's verdict on their musichttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gone_to_Earth_(Barclay_James_Harvest_album). Sessions *Fall #1. Recorded: 1978-05-30 *Boys #1. Recorded: 1978-05-02 Tracklisting * Thin Lizzy: Dancing In The Moonlight (It's Caught Me In Its Spotlight) (LP - Live And Dangerous) Vertigo *Thin Lizzy: Massacre (LP - Live And Dangerous) Vertigo *King Short Shirt: No Promises (LP - Ghetto Vibes) Charlie's *Boys: Brickfield Nights (session) *Bob Dylan: New Pony (LP - Street-Legal) Columbia *Fall: Industrial Estate (session) *V.I.P.'s: I Believe (7" - Music For Funsters) Criminal *Family: Burlesque (7") Reprise *Clint Eastwood: Premo Ballerina (7" - Roots Rock Reggae / Premo Ballerina) Cha Cha Music *Spælimenninir Í Hoydølum: Bellman's Jig (LP - Spælimenninir Í Hoydølum) Spælimenninir Í Hoydølum *Barclay James Harvest: Rock 'N' Roll Star (LP - Live Tapes) Polydor *Barclay James Harvest: Poor Man's Moody Blues (LP - Live Tapes) Polydor *Fall: Rebellious Jukebox (session) *Patrik Fitzgerald: Little Dippers (7" - Backstreet Boys) Small Wonder *George Thorogood And The Destroyers: Delaware Slide (LP - George Thorogood And The Destroyers) Sonet *Neon: Bottles (7" - Bottles / I'm Only Little / Anytime Anyplace Anywhere) Sensible *Cars: I'm In Touch With Your World (LP - The Cars) Elektra *Bob Seger: Still The Same (7" - Still The Same / Feel Like A Number) Capitol *Fall: Futures And Pasts (session) *Boys: T.C.P. (session) *New Victory Band: Moustache/Corn Rigs (LP - One More Dance & Then) Topic *Boomtown Rats: She's So Modern (LP - A Tonic For The Troops) Ensign *Boomtown Rats: Living In A Island (LP - A Tonic For The Troops) Ensign *Boomtown Rats: Don't Believe What You Read (LP - A Tonic For The Troops) Ensign *Icebreakers With The Diamonds: Two Brothers (LP - Planet Mars Dub) Front Line *Fall: Mother-Sister (session) *John The Postman's Puerile: Kawalski Of The Seaview Has Got The Best Hairstyle I've Ever Seen (12" - Puerile) Bent *Boys: Classified Suzy (session) *John Fahey: Fight On Christians, Fight On (LP - Requia) Vanguard *Bob Dylan: Where Are You Tonight? (Journey Through Dark Heat) (LP - Street-Legal) Columbia File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only Category:Peel shows Category:1978